A media recording device, such as digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) may enable a user to record particular media content for later viewing. The media recording device may allow the user to specify that a particular program (e.g., a program that is scheduled to air at a particular time or on a particular date) is to be scheduled for recording. However, if the user desires to broaden his exposure to media content by viewing new programs or different types of programs, it may be difficult for the user to identify to the media recording device which programs to schedule for recording.